Chibi Day
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: What happens when a spell goes wrong.


CHIBI DAY

It was midnight here in Japan and everyone was having wonderful dreams especially in the Sohma house. The dreams were of beating a pretty faced rat boy, High School girls, getting new vegetables for his garden, and completing high school with flying colors.

But one person wasn't sleeping, this person, guy was named Akito. Akito was wandering around Shigure's house. He opened the front door and crept up the stairs and tiptoed into Tohrus room, Akito raised his hand over Tohru's head and chanted "Double, Double Toil and Trouble make this poor girl little" sparks came out of his hand and into Tohru. Akito waited a couple of minutes and left, he decided to come back tomorrow night and see if the spell worked.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

Tohru woke up very late that day which was very unusual. Tohru hurried down the stairs as quickly as possible, she went into the dinning room to come across 6 little figures (about 5 inches tall). Tohru went a little closer and realized the 6 figures were Shigure, Hari, Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru. Tohru staggered back a bit and tripped over something behind her and fell on her butt. All the boys except for Hari and Shigure ran towards her yelling if she was all right but Tohru didn't say anything she was just to stunned to even mumble, Shigure got up, because of Tohru's lack of words, he was becoming very worried. Also being the pervert that he is didn't just stand there by her arm like the others but instead climbed up her shirt and rested on her stomach.

Yuki spoke first "Miss Honda are you okay." Tohru broke out of her surprised form and nodded and replied back "Yes"

"Then why did yah give us the silent treatment just now" Kyo nearly yelled

"W…Well I guess when I saw you guys I guess I was just shocked" Tohru said in a confused voice.

"I know we look differ.." said Yuki but was cut off bye Tohru's voice

"Oh no, not at all I think you guys look adorable"

"You do" came Haru's voice

"Yep. I know I can make little clothes for all of you, before anyone could say anything she was out the door headed for the fabric store. Everyone still remained dumbfounded (well not everyone Shigure was still hanging on to Tohru's shirt.)

_2 Hours Later_

It's been 2 hours and Tohru hasn't arrived home yet, the boys were getting worried about her especially Yuki and Kyo. They were all sitting on the table when Momiji brought up the fact that Shigure was gone

"You're right, I wonder where he went" Yuki said in his calm voice"

"Well didn't he climb on Miss Tohru's shirt when she fell down?" Haru pointed out

"That's right and that idiot never got off" Kyo said growing angry

"_Idiot" _thought Hari.

_Meanwhile_

Tohru was in a fabric store picking out different cloth for the boys when she heard a voice saying "Tohru help me." Tohru looked around her but didn't see anyone then she felt a tug on her shirt and looked down, she saw Shigure hanging from the hem of her shirt. Tohru immediately grabbed him and said "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there"

"That's all right Tohru" Shigure said. Tohru put Shigure in the cart and continued shopping, they returned home around 7:00. Immediately Kyo ran in front of them and yelled "where the hell have you been"

"Out shopping" Tohru said while bending down to place Shigure next to kyo on the floor. Then she went into the dining room followed by Kyo and Shigure running as fast as their little legs could carry them. Tohru sat on the floor and started sewing

"I didn't know you could sew Miss Honda" Yuki said

"Hana taught me how so I wouldn't have to buy cloths" Tohru replied. Tohru was busy making tiny clothes she totally forgot about dinner, so Kyo, his little stomach starving, got up on the table and yelled "STOP SEWING AND MAKE US SOME DINNER"

"Ooooops I forgot all about dinner, so sorry I'll go make it now" Tohru said.

_20 minutes later_

The six of them had to sit on the table to eat, Tohru ate her meal with joy. She was having fun watching them trying to eat. They had to eat with their hands because they couldn't hold chopsticks. After finishing her meal she got up and went back to her sewing, a few minutes later she looked up and saw the six of them lying on the table looking stuffed and dirty. The six of them stood up and saw that the dishes were cleaned up and next to each of them were coffee cups filled with hot water, they looked at Tohru puzzled, Tohru smiled and said "Take off your cloths and get in, it's your bath."

"Why thank you Tohru, how thoughtful of you" little Shigure said

"Thank you Shigure, I figured if you can't take a bath in the regular tub I should make little tubs out of the coffee cups." All but 1 undressed and got into the coffee cups with a little help of course from Tohru. The one that didn't get undressed was of course Kyo didn't want to go in because of the water. Tohru asked" What's the matter Kyo"

"Hell no am I getting into that water death trap"

"Oh that's right cats don't like water, but you have nothing to be afraid of I'll be hear if anything should happen"

"Well I guess if you put it that way, I'll go in" so Kyo got undressed and tried to get in but had to get some help from Tohru to get in. Tohru sat down and started working on her sewing again, she looked up and all six of them had their head resting on their arms on the edge of the cup all having their eyes closed enjoying the massaging warmth.

**That's all for now!**


End file.
